five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Loyd Lloyd
Introduction Loyd Lloyd ("Lの" ロイド・ロイド, Roido Roido) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Royd Lloyd. Personality Loyd seem to have a bit of care to his fellow SternRitter. Asking about if he was going to avenge the death of Meninas and Giselle, he told he would, since he didn't want the good name of the SternRitter be humiliated. Loyd also didn't have a good relation with his twin brother Royd. While Royd want them to get along again, Loyd didn't want that. Hearing his bother death shock Loyd, but also annoyed him hearing his bother disgraced the name of the SternRitter. History (Bleach Manga) From birth, Royd and his older brother, Loyd Lloyd, were indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff who delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized they were perfectly identical because they had both unconsciously begun to imitate each other before they were even born. When they were 12 years old, they discovered they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. While they could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Loyd and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Loyd is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, according to Kenpachi's account, despite presenting the most difficulty after using his ability to assume the captain's likeness, he is inevitably cut down after Kenpachi became stronger than his imitation. Later, Kenpachi carries the corpses of Loyd, Berenice Gabrielli, and Jerome Guizbatt atop his shoulders before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Anemones Plains Arc Nirvana Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sternritters, Loyd is among the strongest fighters within the Wandenreich. Due to his Schrift ability to copy the abilities of his enemies, Loyd has shown to be an dangerous opponent, able to fight on even par with Kitsuchi and defeat him, then initially Bacchus later, although he was able to defeat them because they were held back by their own personal weakness or self-restraint, such as Kitsuchi concern for his daughter or Bacchus being held back by his self doubt. He later defeated Yukio of Sabertooth still in his Bacchus form. The Yourself (貴方自身 (ジ・ユアセルフ), Ji Yuaserufu; Japanese for "Yourself"): Like his brother, Royd, Loyd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he replicates the spiritual power and abilities of this individual. While Royd and Loyd could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. While The Yourself can present an opponent with significant difficulty, Loyd's power is still inferior to the original's since according to Kenpachi Zaraki, the power of the imitation can be surpassed if the original becomes stronger than they were when they were first copied. However if the opponent he copies is held back by their own personal weakness or self-restraint, such as Kitsuchi concern for his daughter or Bacchus being held back by his self doubt, Loyd is capable of unleashing their full powers without by held back by their vices. However, unlike his brother, every form Loyd takes is limited, for as long as the person he copy's is in front of him. * Kitsuchi Form: ** Taijutsu Expert ** Enhanced Strength ** Enhanced Agilty ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Durability ** Earth Style Ninjutsu *** Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu *** Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu *** Earth Style: Mountain Jutsu *** Earth Style: Erupt * Bacchus Groh Form: ** Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant *** Under Moonlight *** One Hundred Lights ** Immense Strength ''' ** '''Immense Speed ** Enhanced Agility ''' ** '''Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Durability ''' ** '''Palm Magic *** Scatter * Sanji Form: ** Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant ** Enhanced Strength: ** Enhanced Speed: ** Enhanced Reflexes: ' ** '''Enhanced Durability ' ** '''Black Leg Style: *** Escalope *** Boar Stew Shoot *** Three-Point Decoupage ** Diable Jambe: * Naruto Uzamaki (Shadow Clone): ** Substitution Jutsu ** Rasengan * Millianna Form: ** Enhanced Reflexes ** Binding Magic *** Kitten Punch *** Kitten Kick *** Secret Weapon Cat Slash Attack Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku Practitioner Great Spiritual Power: Loyd's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Trivia Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternitter Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Captain Category:Anemone Plains Coalition Unit Category:Resurrected Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Shapeshifting Category:Brother Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Copy Abiltties Category:Military Personnel Category:Quincy